What is the world coming to?
by veggiegirl2
Summary: Dont be fooled this is a goku and vegeta story but just wait.
1. Default Chapter

What is the world coming to? A terrible horrible no good very bad end!!!!!!!!. (A DBZ high school story)  
  
Disclaimer: No id o not own Dragonballz. Shoot, if I did then I wouldn't have so much lint in my pocket. I would have money and lots of it. But unfortunately, I don't, and 'terrible horrible no good very bad' could be an from excerpt from a children's story I read. (I forgot what it was called :))  
  
"Watch it you rats ass!!" "Oh god Bulma is wasn't that serious" "The hell it wasn't", Bulma raged, wiping off her shoe, "These are my best shoes and their expensive" Chichi gave her friend a sympathetic nod. "B, you've had those shoes for three years" "You tryna' play me Chi?" "No, I..." "You what?" "Bulma your such a wimp" Bulma ignored her as she was too busy attempting to open her locker.  
  
"Shit" she cursed loudly, earning a few curious glances in her direction. "Mind your own cotton!!!" Chichi leaned over and pulled open Bulma's combination lock. "You tryna play me Chi?" she asked again giving chichi a playfully baleful look. "Nah, come on tell me what's up. Your never this disorientated" "Hmmm something about my day has been off but I'm not exactly sure what it is ask me again later"  
  
"Any way I..." Bulma trailed off as she turned her head and her expression went from happy to deadly in one-billionth of a second. "Yamacha... Yamacha... YAMACHA!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!?" The boy in question turned around in slow motion as if he wanted it to all be a HORRIBLE dream.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh... Bulma hi I... this is Angela. Uh Angela this is..." "Oh you're Bulma. You know", the bubbly girl piped, "Yammie," "Yammie?" "Always talks about you to his friends all the time" Yamacha paled visibly and tried to cover Angela's mouth. "Uhhhh hehehe hee uhhhh Angela isn't your counselor waiting for you to uhhhh counsel you...... hehe ehhh?" Angela wiggled out of his grip. "Bulma are you really a whore? I always thought you were so nice but Yammie says your a nasty slut who sucks lots of cock...uhhhh I didn't know you were like that"  
  
"Who are you" "I'm Yammies girlfriend" Yamacha looked on helplessly as Angela threw his life out the window."Ah so that's where that rumor came from..." Bulma mumbled calmly. A little too calm."Yamacha said all that?" Yamacha felt an intense need to crawl into a hole and die right then. "You know Yamacha it isn't good to tell people things that aren't true especially about you girlfriend. I think that someone one needs to be punished..." Yamacha gulped and pulled himself into a corner as Bulma stalked closer and closer... To Be Continued Tell me if you liked it. I don't care if it was short. My other story Heart and Soul will be coming shortly I've just been having trouble. And now I've got the perfect solution. Pardon me. Please review!!!!! 


	2. New friends

What is the world coming to? A DBZ highschool fic!!!   
Yamacha's stupid ass can now be found hanging on a hook in the hallway where all will poke and all will prod at him. People are free to do with him as they wish (except that!!). Compliments of Bulma Briefs.  
  
Meanwhile... "Name please?" "Son Goku" "Thank you Mr.Son, please wait here while we get your forms filled out" Goku sat down and looked around. There were computers of all sorts around, it all amazed him. "Wow—""Mr.Son, here fill these out. Write your name here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here and here.  
  
"Goku signed as fast as he could to keep up with her. Finishing, he handed her the form. The woman squinted, trying hard to read Goku's child like hand writing. "Uhhhhhh...this will do...yea..." Goku laughed nervously, and then gave her the finger when she turned around. She came over to him again. Getting up he nearly fell over when she shoved a paper in his hand and quickly pushed him out the door.  
  
"What the—""Bitch!" He yelled kicking the door. Unfortunately for him the entire door fell apart. He heard startled cries and curses. "Damn" He muttered. As soon as he saw a man whom looked important, he hauled ass. He looked down at his paper to see what class he had at the time and a perplexed look came to his face. "127AB?" He looked up at the room door he arrived at and was instantly confused.  
  
The room said 127A and oddly enough (to him) the room next to it said 127B. "Guess she was wrong..." Shoving the paper in his bag, he began to look for a piece of gum to chew on. He didn't see where he was going and bumped into a wall. Or at least it felt like a wall... "Watch it, Bakayarou" Looking up Goku nearly had a heart attack. In front him was another boy. But that wasn't what surprised him. This boy was GORGEOUS!!!!!! "Whoa I'm sorry" The boy had a look on his face as if he had seen Kami. "Holy shit..." He murmured. "What?"  
  
"Nothing uh watch where you're going" As the boy started to walk away, Goku grabbed his arm. "Wait I said I'm sorry. What's your name?" "Vegeta" "Vegeta... nice name mine's Goku" "Yeah whatever just don't expect me to be your friend" "No no its not like that at all I was just being nice" Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed past Goku. Goku shrugged and proceeded to where he was going.  
  
"Wait", Goku turned around. "Yeah?" "Um would you mind showing me where the guidance counselor's office is?"Goku chuckled. "I don't even know where it is myself, but we can find out together" The look on Vegeta's face told Goku that he didn't like that idea. "Or we could just ask someone...heh heh..." Vegeta gave him a wary glare. Damn, he thought. This guy looks so familiar... "Alright", he said eyeing Goku warily He followed Goku into the main office. "NO!!! I'm not going in there" "Why not?" Goku asked curiously. "I just don't!" Vegeta snapped. "Yeesh!!!! All I did was ask...don't got to get so damn loud and mean" Goku walked in and pressed the bell on the desk.  
  
A woman with a lazy eyes and facial hair spun around in her chair to address him. "Oh god! Uhhh.... can you tell me where to find room 127AB? I checked and there was only 127A and a 127B but no--" The lady asked him to hand her his program card and gave him a sideways glance. "Have you tried the room next door?" There was an awkward silence. And Goku just stood there looking like a general ass.  
  
"Come on dude" Vegeta pulled Goku's arm as he was standing there staring at the lady, who was giving him the same look he was giving her. Vegeta smacked Goku upside his head, knocking him out of his stupor. "Nah man, this bitch tried to play me" "Watch you mouth young man!" The lady snapped. "Watch these nuts bitch" Vegeta punched Goku in the stomach, shutting him up momentarily. "Yeah", she hooted, "Get the heck outta here and take your stupid friend with you. Goku instantly forgot about the punch to his stomach. "Bitch who you callin' stupid I will cut ass on you in a minute. Say word I wont heat that ass!" The lady waved him off and slammed the door in his face. "Kakarot! Bring--" "Kakarot?" "Who's that?" Vegeta mentally smacked himself when the name slipped out of his mouth. "Is your father Bardock?" "Yes why?" "Well my father knows your father and I've seen some pictures" He explained quickly. "Oh" Was all Goku said. "Want to hang out in the stair case 'til next period?" "Whatever" As they headed toward a stair case a horrifying scream was heard and a boy crawled out of the staircase. A pair of hands snatched the boy up and pulled out sticks. He was clubbed into silence and dragged back into the staircase where screams ensued. Vegeta and Goku just looked on as the screams got louder. "Well, something tells me that we shouldn't go to that staircase" "Hn" Vegeta muttered and walked off. "Hey wait!" Goku cried, catching up to him. OWARI END OF CHAPTER 2 The only reason I made this story so short was because I wanted to see if anyone liked it before I went on. If you don't like it please review and YES Goku and Vegeta WILL get together 


End file.
